<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boy's Night by Amaradesro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147666">Boy's Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaradesro/pseuds/Amaradesro'>Amaradesro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons: Race to the Edge, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaradesro/pseuds/Amaradesro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup didn't think spending the night at Snotlout's hut with all the guys would lead to everyone prying into his romantic life, but here they were.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boy's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yeah, it started out as a good idea. Their allies had met up at the Edge to have some meetings about defenses against the dragon hunters and such, and after they had finished, there was time for the gang to just hang out with their friends. After dinner when Snotlout announced that he was hosting what he called a, “boy’s night at his hut”, Hiccup had reluctantly followed. The girls had agreed it might be nice to have a girl’s night of their own.<br/>
Now Snotlout, Tuff, Fishlegs, Dagur, Throck, and Hiccup were all lounging around the main room of Snotlout’s hut. It was late. Or early. Sunrise could have been right around the corner for all they knew. They were all slowly sipping on the remaining mead after hours of arm wrestling, maces and talons, and other games that Snoutlout decided were better once a few bets were thrown in.  After the boisterousness of the night, it was mostly silent.<br/>
But someone, of course, decided that that needed to be changed.<br/>
“Hey Throk-man. Truth or dare?” Tuffnut lazily asked from his spot on top of the mead barrel.<br/>
Throk immediately accepted the challenge of a dare, his unrefined side showing as he boldly swallowed some of Astrid’s leftover yaknog Tuffnut have been saving since Snoggletog eight months ago.<br/>
Hiccup watched with slight amusement and disgust at their antics as he sat atop a cluttered table with his back against the wall. As the dares went on, Hiccup began to doze off, only to be roused from his half-sleeplike state when Dagur called his name.<br/>
“What was that?”<br/>
“Truth or dare?” Dagur asked from his spot in the middle of the floor, his chin resting on his hand, and his elbow on his knee. A pose that said “Hey, I’m your friend, I wouldn’t dare you to do anything too crazy.” But after all the crazy and disgusting things that Hiccup had seen that night, he decided to go with the seemingly safe choice.<br/>
“Um, truth, I guess.”<br/>
Wrong answer.<br/>
“Have you kissed anyone or been kissed before? If so, how many times? I want details” Dagur listed off, counting on his fingers with a confident and smug grin on his face. Apparently they had been plotting against Hiccup while he was asleep.<br/>
Hiccup felt his face grow red to the tips of his ears.<br/>
“Uh-” he started, but didn’t get very far until he was interrupted.<br/>
“We already know the answer to that! Astrid kissed him once after he woke up after the whole Red Death thing.” Snotlout glared at Dagur, “You wasted a perfectly good opportunity to get real information!”<br/>
Throk looked up with a confused look on his face, and spoke up next. “Once? I thought they were courting.”<br/>
Snotlout and Tuffnut burst into laughter at the statement, almost spilling their mugs, as Dagur grinned and tried to stifle a laugh.<br/>
Fishlegs ended up being the one to correct Throk, casually stating, “No, they’re not courting, but Hiccup definitely likes her.”<br/>
“Fishlegs!” Hiccup responded accusingly, unintentionally drawing the attention back towards him.<br/>
“Well,” Dagur started, “Is Snotlout right?” The room was silent as they waited for Hiccup’s answer. For a minute Hiccup stared down at his mug of mead, hoping they would all lose interest.<br/>

This was really uncomfortable. When it became evident that they weren't going to let up any time soon, Hiccup awkwardly glanced back up at the room. “Well, not really…”<br/>
“Not really! What do you mean not really!?” Snotlout demanded.<br/>
Tuffnut added with, “Yeah! Spill the beans!”<br/>
“She’s kissed me four- yeah four times?”<br/>
“Four?!” Snotlout shouted in shock. “You’re telling me she’s kissed you four times and you’re still not courting? How is that?”<br/>
“Well, I don’t know if she actually likes me or not…”<br/>

The dumbfounded faces around him turned from stunned shock to accusations faster than one could imagine.<br/>
“She kissed you four times!”<br/>
“Are you seriously that dense!”<br/>
“What do you mean ‘I don’t know if she likes me or not’?!”<br/>
Once again staring insecurely at his mug, he watched the remaining drops of his mead swirl around at the bottom. After the shouting died down, Hiccup tried again. “It’s- it’s just that those kisses were when we were younger, and feelings can change over time, ya know? I don’t know if her feelings have changed, and if I ask her on a date or something she’ll say no. Then our friendship will be all awkward and I don’t want to mess up what we have. It’s better if things just stay like they are now.” After talking for what felt like an excruciatingly long time, Hiccup stopped and glanced up at the guys watching him. Dang, this mead was getting to him; he usually wasn’t this open about… anything. Unless he was talking to Astrid, of course.<br/>
Dagur was the first to respond to Hiccup’s monologue. “You are way too insecure, man. Have you thought that maybe her feelings have changed in a good way?”<br/>
That threw Hiccup off guard. He was expecting a harsh response and not… encouragement?<br/>
“Yeah, even though I’m a total heart throb,” Snotlout began, flexing his arms to somehow prove his point,  “and totally don’t understand how Astrid couldn’t fall for a guy like me, I see her noticing you. Like, all the time”.<br/>
“Are you sure?”<br/>
Fishlegs looked up from his book to take over for Snotlout. “Well yeah. Anyone with eyes can see it, except you apparently”.<br/>
“You two have something going on even if you two don’t realize it. I’m noticing this and I’m not even the observant type. ” Tuff states. “Or the ‘noticing details’ type. Or even the ‘expert on emotions’ type. Come to think of it, I’m not even the-”.<br/>
“Get to the point, Tuff”.<br/>
“You always have those ‘slightly too long glances’ at each other, and the ‘supportive hand on the shoulder’ gesture. And she hugs you a lot”.<br/>
“Friends can hug”.<br/>
“Not like this. It’s… Like… It’s just… Someone else take over now, I’ve run out of decent words to tell Hiccup he’s incorrect”.<br/>
Snotlout takes up where Tuff left off. “Listen, Hiccup. You need to look at this from a different perspective, aren’t you all about perspective stuff? Stop looking at this like you’re fifteen and have zero confidence. Nothing’s ever gonna change if you do nothing. Take a chance, my dude”.<br/>
Hiccup was about to respond when Fishlegs spoke up.<br/>
“Have you ever thought that she stopped being so forward because you never reciprocated?”<br/>

Oh.<br/>
Oh.<br/>
That’s… plausible. Astrid might think that he doesn’t feel the same way?<br/>
“That is… that is something to think about”.<br/>
Hiccup was met with expectant faces. “So? Now you’ll… do what?”<br/>
“I’ll do something. I’m not… I’m not sure what I’ll do yet. But I’ll do something. I will”.<br/>

Of course he would do something. And as the rest of the group began to regale their most recent dangerous feats, the last of the mead set in. Hiccup’s eyelids grew heavier and he was pulled into unconsciousness pondering what was next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't really know how to end this one. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>